


It's always been our dream!

by Codeadleaf (Caeliindyvo)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon AU, Sormik Week 2017, Where is uncle Michael the AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeliindyvo/pseuds/Codeadleaf
Summary: Of course those boys wouldn't wait any longer to go on their dreamed adventure. He always knew no one could ever hold them back. He saw it in their eyes since they were kids. He had seen this desire grow deeper in them when Michael had disappeared five years ago. He just wished they wouldn't depart in the night like strangers.





	It's always been our dream!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to  tmariea  for beta reading !

Sorey and Mikleo were given their first pokemon at age 8.

Two Eevee with blood stained fur. Barely a few weeks old.

Michael had found them near Aroundight forest, exhausted and pressed against their dead mother's body, the smaller harboring a deep cut on his right eye, the other hissing fiercely at anything approaching his brother. Taking them home hadn't been an easy task, if Michael's scratched hands were anything to go by.

The sight of blood had stopped little Mikleo dead from jumping in his uncle's arms, little Sorey's smile fading into worry. A million questions had fallen upon Michael, the boys not slowing down as they pushed him toward the house. It was certainly in that instant the man had decided to entrust the creatures to them.

The first contact hadn't been the best.

Sorey immediately set his heart on the injured one, pointing at his own eyepatch and claiming they were the same before grabbing the medical kit Kyme had brought, eye filled with determination. He swallowed hard, ready to treat his new friend, or at least try, only to be met with sharp claws and teeth. Sorey yelped, taking his hand away but the protective Eevee did not let go. Not until Mikleo took the opportunity to lift the weaker one in his arms. Sorey was then quick enough to grab the protective creature before he could reach Mikleo.

Zenrus could still remember the astonished look on Michael's face. Sorey did not spill a tear, carefully holding the wild pokemon, whispering reassuring words to him while Mikleo did his best not to flinch in front of the cut and assisted Kyme to treat it. Only when it was done and the brothers were reunited Sorey seemed to become aware of the pain. He would later proudly show off his scar, matching with the ones on Michael's hand.

It took a lot of patience, careful movements and offerings of food but the protective Eevee eventually let the children near them, once the other one finally showed signs of recovery. It took a few more days for Sorey to be allowed to take his Eevee in his arms and to eagerly shove him at the face of any villagers passing by.

Then came the struggle to give them a name. Sorey first started to call the protective one Mikleo because of the haughty look he would give Sorey when he came near. To which a pouty Mikleo stated he should call the injured one Sorey as they were both messy eaters. Zenrus quickly put an end to the upcoming quarrel by giving them a book, and suggesting to search for names in it together. It took the children a few seconds and a shared look to push Zenrus out of their room, claiming they would do it themselves, we're old enough we don't need you Gramps!

When Zenrus came back later, he found them all asleep among books, both Eevee comfortably tucked between the boys.

"Say Mikleo," Sorey had asked the following day "what would you want your Eevee to evolve into?"

Mikleo looked up to him, then back at his little friend. He was happily swimming in the pond, Mikleo himself lazily waving his legs in the water. The boy then nodded to himself and smiled. "I want mine to evolve into a Vaporeon."

Sorey crossed his arms and closed his eyes, humming, not paying attention to the Eevee biting unto his shorts in hope to obtain a treat faster.

"I want mine to become a Jolteon!" he said, eyes sparkling and fist held in front of him.

Mikleo wasn't happy with that answer though.

"That's unfair, you choose this one to have the advantage!"

"What, no! I just want to be as cool as Gramps and Zapdos."

Zenrus never felt as fond and proud of Sorey as he was in this instant. Until the child had to ruin it.

"I will become even cooler and stronger than Gramps! And better looking!"

"You ungrateful little brat come back here!"

Too late, Sorey was gone faster than light, taking cover behind Mason, snickering, while the red headed teenager laughed wildly.

"You'll still have the advantage though," pouted Mikleo.

Sorey didn't need to hear more. He ran to the pond and grabbed Mikleo's hands.

"I won't because we're gonna team up and become the strongest together!"

"And then we will take down uncle Michael and win his champion title!" quickly added Mikleo.

"Yeah we'll be invincible and we'll explore all the places he hasn't gone to!"

Sorey held out his arm with the brightest smile Zenrus ever saw, Mikleo bumping it with his wrist without hesitation.

Sorey's Eevee choose this moment to jump in the water to remind them he was still waiting for his treat. Sorey reached in his pocket, while a smirk flashed across Mikleo's face and soon the boys toppled in the water. Mikleo mercilessly went for Sorey's sides saying he would became a water type specialist capable of beating any electric pokemon on his own, I won't lose to you Sorey!

That was one of the rare times Mikleo won a tickle fight, his Eevee resting triumphantly on Sorey's head, the other one nuzzling his way into the boy's pocket.

The two Eevee were named Shokk and Acqua.

Zenrus watched as the four of them grew closer and closer each day.

They would have bad days too, like that time Shokk had shred to pieces a picture of Mikleo's mother. Mikleo had been inconsolable, blaming Sorey for not watching over his Eevee and letting this happen. Sorey had first tried to comfort his friend, but he had gave up on it because it wasn't his fault! It had taken long hours for them to make peace. With a lot of disapproving starring from Acqua for Sorey to stop complaining about Mikleo's unfairness. And even more effort on Shokk's end to extract Mikleo from his uncle arms and make his cutest face ever to obtain forgiveness. And some lectures from Zenrus and Michael for the boys to understand how the other was feeling and to finally meet as the sun was setting and apologize to each other.

So many memories in the ten years following that day.

Zenrus had watched Shokk happily following Mikleo around, looking out for every occasion to snatch the food the boy was making. He watched Acqua claimed Sorey's lap each time he would sit down with a book.

He had watched over them when the boys would go play and explore in the Mabinogio ruins, the two Eevee testing their courage on who would get closer to the temple guardian without him noticing, and then taking refuge on their owner's shoulders when the legendary bird would get tired of them.

He had watched the boys start training on their own, refusing Michael's help every time he would come back to Elysia. He had watched them eagerly listening to the story of the man's adventures. Had watched them impatiently waiting for his letters when he couldn't come home. He had watched them prepare for the day it would be their turn.

He had watched them grew into gorgeous boys, full of dreams yet to be fulfilled.

And of course he had watched their feeling for each other evolving, and he had laughed at their awkward attempts to hide it from each other, secretly seeking the help of their older friends. Well, as secretly anything could be in their small mountain village. Poor Nathalie and Mason had a lot to deal with. Even Shokk and Acqua looked perplexed by their owners’ behaviour. 

All those fond memories, and now they were leaving without a word.

Zenrus took a puff on his pipe, resting his back against the legendary bird guarding the mountain.

Of course those boys wouldn't wait any longer to go on their dreamed adventure. He always knew no one could ever hold them back. He saw it in their eyes since they were kids. He had seen this desire grow deeper in them when Michael had disappeared five years ago. He just wished they wouldn't depart in the night like strangers.

He could see Mikleo adjusting Sorey's coat from here. It made Zenrus smile.

Mikleo had always took to heart his responsibility as the older one. They would be safe as long they had each other.

And now they were running toward the forest, toward the unknown, Shokk and Acqua following close.

Zenrus quietly exhaled smoke toward the sky.

"May they have a safe trip."

**Author's Note:**

> Working on this fic made me realize once again I'm not a pokemon expert, despite 17 years spent playing and replaying those games. Mostly cause I only played the first and second generation woops I will need to correct this one day. For now this fic should only contain pokemon of the first generation. I hope you will enjoy reading about Sorey&co adventures in this setting, though I have no idea when I will be able to upload it.


End file.
